


Baby, Maybe

by incantations



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/incantations
Summary: They were barely out of college. Exploring the world was their goal, before they had to return to Korea, and face reality, as in becoming people of the work force. So getting a child at the young blossoming age of 23 was never on their agenda, however just one look at Ziyu, and they knew that fuck the system had to happen.





	Baby, Maybe

Ziyu was just a newborn child when Sehun and Luhan had adopted him for a poor village in China. A tiny little thing loosely swaddled in blankets. Something about him sparked feelings within the young couple. He looked so pure and so innocent. He was an angel sent from heaven after all.

They were barely out of college. Exploring the world was their goal, before they had to return to Korea, and face reality, as in becoming people of the work force. So getting a child at the young blossoming age of 23 was never on their agenda, however just one look at Ziyu, and they knew that fuck the system had to happen. 

They were pretty well off, though so it would be okay to raise a child. They would ask for advice from their parents. They were, after all, young responsible adults. Sehun’s dad owns one of the largest electronic companies in Korea. Once they return home, Sehun would acquire his position as president, while his father would be continuing on as the CEO. While Luhan has dreams of helping the young, the poor, and the old, which was the reason why they were in JiangXi, China-- other than to visit Luhan’s relatives in Beijing.

 

Ziyu was in Luhan’s arms the first time he opened his eyes. Sehun commented that he sort of resembled Luhan: small eyes, small nose, pouty lips, and beautiful pale skin. From that moment on, they decided that they will keep Ziyu and give him a better chance at life than what this village had to offer to him.

 

That was just the beginning of their family life. 

 

-

 

Sehun and Luhan have been together since high school. Being a possessive and a jealous boyfriend, Sehun proposed to Luhan the moment he realized that he can’t imagine life without the sun that makes his dark gloomy days seem so much better. 

Here they are eight years later, transitioning easily into the family life, well almost easily. 

 

There’s an ear splitting cry from the corner of this master bedroom. Luhan stirs in his sleep, thinking that it’s just part of his dream where the cry is because he fell down and scraped his knees. Another sharp cry echoes throughout the room again, then he remembers that it’s not because he fell down, but because of his son. He’s about to make his way to the crib when the arm around his waist tightens.

“Sehun, let go, I have to go feed Ziyu.” Luhan says groggily. 

“Stay here.” Sehun says as he pushes Luhan back down to the bed. “I’ll go get him. Go back to sleep, babe.” 

“Okay.” Luhan nestles back into the bed. Sehun glances at the clock on the table. It reads 4:40 am. Sehun runs his hand over his face, and blindly takes his spectacles that were perched on the headboard. Blindly walking in the darkness to Ziyu’s crib, the moonlight is his only guide.

Luhan laughs from his place on the bed as he watches Sehun stumble on Ziyu’s toys laying haphazardly all over their bedroom floor. 

“Instead of laughing, maybe, I don't know, you could turn on the lamp near you?” Luhan laughs harder, and Sehun thinks too early for someone to be happy, but then again this is Luhan we’re talking about.

“But it’s funny seeing you walk and step on lego blocks. Bring him over, I want to feed him.” All signs of sleepiness escaped Luhan’s mind as he watched Sehun carry Ziyu out of his crib. 

“Hey baby,” Sehun coos as he reaches into the crib, and grabs the crying Ziyu. He checks for soiled diapers, but realizes that his baby is just hungry. Sehun gently places Ziyu onto his shoulder, calming rocking in place. As he pats on the child’s back, the baby splutters some more soft cries into his shoulder.

“Hey don’t cry baby, Daddy’s got you.” Ziyu gurgles. “Yeah so don’t be scared okay, baby? Daddy’s got you.”

“Are you hungry? Where did all the food baba fed you go to?” 

“Hey I fed him before I went to sleep okay.” 

Luhan leans back against the headboard as he watches Sehun talk to Ziyu. Seeing him in a singlet, pajama pants riding low on his hips, while carrying Ziyu in his arms, is what Luhan loves seeing the morning.

“Yeah sure, it wasn’t enough for our son though.”

Sehun fumbles with the the zipper on the milk bag, trying to get a bottle out. He uncaps the bottle to squirt milk onto the back of his hand. Deeming that it’s still warm enough, Sehun shakes the bottle as he walks back with Ziyu in one arm and baby milk in one hand, to Luhan on the bed.

Luhan sits upright, stretches his arms out toward Sehun, and makes ‘gimme gimme’ hand gestures. Sehun gives him a pointed look, turns his head towards Ziyu and says “Do you see this Ziyu, a big baby wants to hold you. I don’t think I should let someone who’s five years old hold you.”

“Sehun!” Luhan scolds, only to pout afterwards when Sehun sticks his tongue out at him. “Give me our baby! I want to hold him too.” 

“You’re with him the whole day. Give me time to be a daddy too.” Sehun settles into the empty space beside Luhan. He sets the bottle on the nightstand, uses his now free hand to pull up the blankets so it’ll cover his lower half. Readjusting his glasses, and grabbing the bottle, he settles comfortably against the headboard too.

Sehun nudges the teat to Ziyu’s small lips. Ziyu eagerly sucks the milk from the bottle, and his parents watch, amused. 

“It’s been five months since we’ve adopted Ziyu.” Luhan reaches out to wipe the milk escaping the corner his son’s mouth. 

“Yeah, he was only three months old when we got him too. He’s gotten so big, and fat now. Like you.” Sehun teases. Luhan slaps Sehun’s shoulder in retaliation. 

“Shut up.”

 

-

 

Sehun doesn’t really know how to give Ziyu baths. He’s always watches as Luhan bathes him from their bathtub, but Ziyu also has a mini tub Luhan uses. 

Luhan looks at him expectantly as he hands Ziyu over.

“How do I wash a baby?” Sehun asks, genuinely perplexed. “I can wash him in the kitchen sink right?”

“Jesus Christ, Sehun. We’ve had a child for 5 months and you’re asking me how to give him a bath? Isn’t it common sense?” Luhan says as he pushes them towards the kitchen, making a stop at the bathroom near them to get the need supplies to bathe Ziyu.

“I only watch you do it because I like seeing how you play with him, and I might have photos of you two with bath bubble moustaches...” He whispers the last part.

“What?” 

“Nothing.”

Sehun’s thankful that they have a big basin in the kitchen, oh and a bonus, a removable nozzle too! He settles the naked baby Ziyu into the sink, and takes the removable faucet head. Turning the knobs to the appropriate temperature, Sehun squeezes the side, and lets the rushing water change into a spray.

After he assumes Ziyu is considerably wet, he turns off the faucet, and reaches for he Johnson’s yellow baby shampoo from Luhan’s grasp.

“Am i doing a good job, Luhan?”

“You only showered him with water, Sehun. That barely qualifies for anything.”

“It’s the first step to success.” Sehun smiles proudly at Luhan, Luhan rolls his eyes at his husband.

He pours a generous amount of baby shampoo into the palm of his hand. He lathers the shampoo on Ziyu’s head, making sure to only get his hair and not his eyes, or another part of his body. There’ss another soap for that.

Roaming his palm all over his baby’s head, Sehun smiles to himself. Maybe he should do this more often. Maybe he should coax Luhan to give him the job of giving Ziyu baths to him instead.

“Hey baby,” Sehun coos, as he uses his index finger to tickle the underside of Ziyu’s chin. The baby makes gurgling sounds, and laughs, playfully slapping his tiny hands on the kitchen sink. Luhan takes out his iPhone, to take a video.He presses record and-

“Today is November 18, 2013. This is the first time Sehun is giving Ziyu a bath. This is a day that should be marked in everyone’s calendar. Big chaebol Sehun giving his son a bath. Call in his underlings and make them spread the good news! Now all his competitors will think he’s just a big pile of fluff.” Luhan says happily. 

Sehun shakes his head in dislike. Sehun flaps his elbow, hoping that Luhan takes this as ‘go away’ and not ‘I’m a little chicken.’

“Waaaahhh~” Ziyu says, or tries to say.

“Yes baby! C’mon speak for baba!” Luhan inches closer to Ziyu making sure he’s getting everything he does on his phone. “Say hi, baby.”

 

“Waaaaaah.” Ziyu gurgles some more, splashing with the water in the kitchen basin. He screams in happiness. and Luhan can’t help but inch closer. He uses his free hand to splash water back at Ziyu.

“Lu, move away before he wets you and your phone.” Sehun bemoans. 

Luhan harrumphs, then locks his phone, and stuffs it in his pocket. Sehun gets the soap bar to start lathering up his hands. Repeating the process of lather, and roam continuously, he makes sure to get all of Ziyu’s nooks and crannies so he can smell clean and fruity like his Baba. 

Instead of turning on the water faucet again, he grabs a bath cup and fills it in with water. Gently pouring the water over Ziyu’s head, he makes sure to cover his eyes too. Gradually pouring water until there were no more suds on his face and body. Sehun wipes Ziyu’s face to get rid of excess water.

Sehun stands back on and admires his work. Sure there’s a lot of water spots on the kitchen floor near the sink and counter, but he’s proud he gave his son a bath. Turning over to Luhan, a smug look appears on his face.

“Did I do well, babe?” Sehun asks.

“Yes, and you deserve a reward.” Luhan inches closer and closer. Sehun thinks he’s going to get a big fat kiss on the lips, however, Luhan being the biggest cock tease ever, changes directions last minute and kisses his cheek instead.

 

“Best daddy award goes to you.” Luhan teases before he bumps Sehun away from the sink with his hip..

 

“Let’s get you into some clothes, baby.” he coos, walking away from Sehun. He turns back last minute with a mischievous in his eyes. “You might want to change. I’m sure the ‘wet t-shirt contest’ isn’t held in this household. But if ti was you’d get first place, Sehun.”

Sehun looks down, notices that the front of his white vneck has large splotches of water, and his nipples are poking out too. Lord save Sehun.

 

-

It’s Ziyu’s first Christmas. Sehun believes it’s a good idea to buy all of the things he thinks a 9 month old baby should need. 

His son’s room is filled with boxes upon boxes of Christmas gifts. During Sehun’s self proclaimed lunch time, he sneaks away from work and heads over to the shopping district. Whatever he can find, or whatever he thinks will look cute on Ziyu, he buys. Of course he doesn’t exclude Luhan from his thoughts. He bought him a little something something too. -wink wink.

Sehun also buys him toys. His list of Legos, Transformers action figures, Iron Man masks, Lightsabers, and the Power Wheel Fisher Price Lil Kawasaki play motorcycle that looks like his own. Luhan reprimands him for spoiling a little 9 month old telling him something like “He can’t even sit up straight yet, let alone he can sit on a play motocycle! Oh Sehun save your money!”

But all the anger in Luhan disperses once Sehun gives him a blue box from Tiffany & Co, maybe a little something from Victoria Secret and Luhan’s favorite stores MCM, Marc Jacobs and Louis Vuitton. 

“I have something for you too, Sehun.” Luhan purrs into his ear. “But we have to wait until Ziyu is asleep.”

Yeah Merry Christmas from the Oh family alright.

-

March 13, comes rolling around the corner and the little family of three runs around the house and makes sure everything is in the right spot for Ziyu’s first birthday. 

Sehun and Luhan made sure to invite the most important people in their lives. Sehun also made sure to invite some of his best people from the company. Luhan’s over stressed as he tries to oversee the action going on in his kitchen. His kitchen is his sanctuary afterall, besides his family room filled with Disney DVD’s. Sehun said that they should have ordered catering, but Luhan only allowed that for certain dishes. They have personal chefs they pay anyway. So let them work hard for their money. 

The color theme was red, but more of a diluted red, so it’s like an almost pink. Luhan runs around the whole house, commanding people, while Ziyu and Sehun sit comfortably in the family room watching the Little Mermaid. Ziyu’s very fond of Disney movies just like his Baba. 

“Hun!” Sehun shouts.

“What?”

“Come here, and let me take care of that. There isn’t much to do anymore either!” Ziyu bounces on the couch as he animatedly watches as Ariel sings about the little twinkly gadgets she has hidden in her cave. Luhan appears in the family room, and plops himself on Sehun’s lap.

 

“I’m tired.” He gathers Ziyu into his arms, slides off of Sehun, and turns to the TV. 

“Then rest before the guests arrive. They’ll be here any minute.” Sehun kisses the crowns of Luhan and Ziyu’s heads before he shuffles away, attending to whatever needed his attention.

Once Sehun was out of sight, Luhan combs his fingers through Ziyu’s hair. Turning him around, he smiles brightly at the- now- one year old. Kissing those plump rosy cheeks, Luhan gives his son a tight hug.

Releasing Ziyu from his embrace, he makes Ziyu stand on his knees, having a tight grip on his midsection.

“Beautiful eyes, Ziyu! Beautiful eyes!” Ziyu laughs and closes his eyes, and opens them once again. Ziyu claps his hands together when Luhan says “Good job!”

“Close, open, close, o-pen.” Luhan sings, and Ziyu opens and closes his little fists to the song.

“Yaaay.” Luhan says. “Yaaaaaaayy” Ziyu tries to imitate.

The doorbell rings, it echoes throughout the mansion. Luhan shows Ziyu a shocked expression, and he follows too. “Let’s go greet our guests, baby.”

They walk over to the door, with Luhan carrying Ziyu on his hip. He unlatches the door and is greeted with Yixing and his nephew hiding behind him. Luhan smiles, and Ziyu lurches forward, wanting to be carried by Yixing. 

 

“Hi!” Luhan gives- or attempts to-- give a hug to Yixing. “I’m glad you could make it! Who’s this little fella right here?” Yixing looks down, and tries to pull his nephew off of his leg. Giving him encouraging pats on the back. 

“This is Haowen, my sister and her husband are out of town for the weekend. So I brought him over to party!”

Luhan crouches down to eye level with Haowen. The breeze tousles Luhan’s hair a bit. He grabs on to Haowen’s little hands and shakes it. 

“Hi, Haowen, how are you?” Haowen nods in response, a soft “good” escapes his lips.

“How old are you Haowen?” Luhan asks, still not letting go of his hand. 

“I’m 2, my birthday is on May 16.”

“You’re so handsome.” Luhan says as hestands from his crouched position.He ruffles Haowen’s hair before saying. “You’ll protect Ziyu when you grow up, okay?”

“Luhan.” Yixing laughs. “What are you saying?”

“Shh. Shut up Yixing.” He turns back to Haowen, and Haowen looks up at the boy in his uncle’s arms. Ziyu’s reaching towards him, mumming. Haowen offers Ziyu a small smile, and grabs onto his little hand. “Hi friend. I’m Haowen.”

Ziyu screams in happiness, but that’s not the only thing that comes out of his mouth, drool comes out of his mouth too. Luhan gets the slobbery baby into his arms, and wipes down his chin. Wondering why he’s still slobbering even though he’s finished teething.

-

 

“Happy Birthday, happy birthday. Happy Birthday Ziyu~” The whole crowd sings. Luhan and Sehun blow out the candle for their son. Sehun swipes a icing off the cake, putting dots onto Ziyu and his husband’s nose. He admires his work, feels proud too. Until Luhan swipes a generous amount and puts it on his cheeks. 

“Family photo!” Jongin yells.

Sehun adjust the one year old in his arms. Ziyu’s in the middle of the couple. 

“Say kimchi!” 

“baaaabaa.”Ziyu shouts. “Baaabaa!! Keee cheee!”

Sehun and Luhan turn to each other at the same time, smiling wide, with a tinge of shock apparent in their expressions. 

“Ziyu just said his first word!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost of my old fic from 2013 and here it is on ao3 hahaah


End file.
